<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 kisses with Lin Beifong by maaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242372">5 kisses with Lin Beifong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii'>maaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA, AtLA, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Kyaxlin, Light Smut, Linbeifong, im eating spicy noodles rn and my mouth hurts rly bad, kinda angsty, kya - Freeform, kyalin - Freeform, lin - Freeform, my failed attempt at a cutesy smut fic, my teenage bullshit now has a bodycount :o, this is probably shit, tlok - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyas first Kiss with the devious, hotheaded Beifong eldest was entirely just to spite her brother. That one kiss blossomed to be so, so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyas first kiss with Lin beifong was almost entirely to spite her younger brother. That sorry excuse for a boyfriend was toying with Lins heart, and she wasnt having it.</p><p>
They were sparring on the island, and as usual, they were having the most riveting conversation possible whilst swinging at eachother violently.</p><p>

“I think Tenzin is cheating on me with that acolyte hoe.” Lin sputtered, flicking her wrist to a small piece of earth encased Kyas foot.</p><p>

Kya sighed. “I will gladly beat him up..or, you could do something to REALLY piss him off.” a sly smile spread across her face. she contracted her ankle to break the rock holding down her heel, and froze the sweat on Lins wrist, causing her arm to lull at her side.</p><p>

“What am I supposed to do? hook up with someone right infront of him? no way.” She scoffed, ducking under Kyas arm to smash the ice into the ground.</p><p>

Kya grinned, and the same gleam that was usually in Su's eyes before she did stupid shit was twinkling. “A random person? Never, but..maybe one of his oh-so reserved siblings..? yes.”</p><p>

Lin froze in place, her pupils dialating instantly. Kya took the upperhand and froze her foot in place, and brought her hand to the back of her neck, squeezing softly. </p><p>

 Kya tryed her best to give her a reassuring smile, but she looked scared shitless. Lin met her eyes tentatively, staring into pools of blue.</p><p>
Kyas breath was hot on her neck, and she pressed her lips to the nape of her neck softly. </p><p>

Tenzin and Bumi stumbled into the room, at first laughing and acting like goofballs, but Tenzin froze in place when he saw Kya. His eyes zeroed in on them, and Kya pulled Lin a little closer, moving her face away from her neck.</p><p>

"trust me." she whispered in her ear, and she felt Lins hands snake to her waist, pulling her closer. Kya pressed her lips to Lins, pulling her in for a deep kiss.and before she knew it, Lin was kissing back, her tongue pressing through Kyas lips. </p><p>

She tasted like spices. The same kind that Katara used to cook traditional water tribe food, exept..sweet?</p><p>

and spirits, she could kiss her forever. just pure, raw energy. no space between them, no lies, no fronts.</p><p>its totally platonic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the second kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyas second kiss with Lin beifong was playful.<br/>It cant be easy to concentrate on beating up your brother when you have such a good view of me,” Lin grinned, poking Kya in the belly.<br/>“youre right, it isnt.” </p>
<p>fluff/light smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyas second kiss with Lin beifong was purely playful. At least, thats how it started. after all, who doesnt make out with their bestie after getting their ass whooped? just them..? okay.</p>
<p>

They were cleaning up after sparring with each brother. Tenzin had lost miserably to Lin, even after she gave him the upper hand. and while Bumi lacked in bending, he didnt lack in physical prowess, and nearly broke Kyas wrist. </p>
<p>

It was a running joke between Tenzin and Bumi that Kya and Lin were dating and didnt know it yet, (tenzin was more of a tolerant joker who listented to bumi) and to the naked eye, thats how they would appear. They were practically attached at the hip, and constantly draping their bodies all over one and other. They even lived together, and had a very husband-wife esque relationship. </p><p>constantly bickering, greeting eachother with kisses on the cheek and talking cheesy nonsense all the time. (the cheesy nonsense was mainly kya)</p><p>

So, it would only make sense that they hang out. 24/7. even in the locker rooms as aunt Tophs training facility. </p><p>

“I cant believe Bumi beat me. He cant even bend!" Kya grumbled, wrapping her wrist with a water tribe style bandage.</p><p>

Lin snorted. “maybe you were just distracted.” Kya shot her a look over her shoulder, and it was very similair to the face Katara made at Toph when she said dirty things infront of the kids.</p>
<p>

“It cant be easy to concentrate on beating up your brother when you have such a good view of me,” Lin grinned, poking Kya in the belly.</p>
<p>

“youre right, it isnt.” </p>
<p>

Lins eyes widened and her face flushed red. Kya shot her a sly smirk, dropping the roll of bandages to ease towards Lin.</p>
<p>

“wanna make that view even better?” she grinned, sliding her hand up Lins back. Her breath hitched and she froze in place, barely able to speak.</p>
<p>

“how very subtle..” Lin murmured, tracing her fingers over defined abs.</p>
<p>

“i wasnt trying to be subtle." Kya whispered in her ear, breath hot on her neck, and her lips softly nicked her earlobe as she spoke.</p>
<p>

then it happened. her second kiss with the one and only Lin beifong. Her lips were swollen from punches, and probably tasted like blood. if Lin was disgusted by this, she didnt show it. In fact, she found it endearing.</p>
<p>
Kyas tongue pressed between Lins teeth, and she slowly pulled away, biting her bottom lip softly until it slipped out from between her teeth.</p>
<p>

"wow. that was..wow." Lin sputtered, pressing her forehead against Kyas. </p><p>

"less talking. more..touching." Kya whispered, guiding Lins hand to her waist.</p><p>

"works for me." and with that, Kya was pressed against the wall, Lin mouth on her neck, her hands at the small of her back.</p><p>

"is this okay?" Lin murmured. how was she so fucking calm? seriously, she was literally pinning a girl against the wall, in her mothers training center at that.</p><p>

"yes-fuck-just keep going." Kya huffed, letting herself go slack against the wall.</p><p>Lin brought her knee between Kyas thighs, holding Kyas hips down.

"is this good?" she asked, and kya replied with a nod, a whine slipping from her mouth.</p>
<p>and just as she hit her high, they heard a booming voice from the hallway.</p>
<p>"I MAY BE BLIND, BUT IM NOT <em>BLIND<em>" Tophs voice echoed in their ears.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>totally platonic. yeah...</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooo that was a lil spicy. also, speaking of spicy does anyone have good spicy noodle recommendations bc my tongue is numb at this point and i need to feel something</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the third kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this takes place when kya and lin are in their late 20s so like, 25-27<br/>YES IK LIN ISNT CHEIF YET ITS A NICKNAME</p><p>smut/flirting/fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe theres two kisses in this but just pretend that one doesnt count, i cant rly write smut with no kissing<br/>also, the five kisses arent the only time theyve kissed, its just the intervals between time periods :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyas third kiss with Lin beifong was purely just to annoy her.</p><p>

"hiya cheif" she grinned, sauntering into Lins cramped office.</p><p>

She hopped onto Lin desk, scattering papers. </p><p>

"you have so much work!"</p><p>

"Astute observation, genius." Lin said from behind her desk where shes was furiously scribbling on a sheet that appeared to be a probation order.</p><p>

“hows it going?”</p><p>

She did'nt look up from her papers..</p><p>

"Hello? earth to Lin"</p><p>

Lin opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but slammed her fist into the desk, causing Kya to shake as it teetered.</p><p>

"dammit, why cant my mother do her own damn paperwork?" She groaned.</p><p>

"hmmmm, why dont i help?" Kya grinned, leaning over her desk</p><p>

“That’s actually a half decent idea." Lin grunted, sliding a piece of paper across the desk.</p><p>

"only if you give me a kiss." Kya said, in that clearly-practiced whiny tone that causes Lin to melt.
She leaned further over the desk, putting a finger under Lins chin and tilting her head upwards.</p><p>

"please..?" her voice was sickingly sweet, and somehow, she always seems to get what she wants with this tone.</p><p>

"mhm.."</p><p>

Kya pressed her lips to Lins softly, biting her lip to keep her from pulling away.</p><p>

"kay, now I'll help."</p><p>

she hopped over the desk so stand next to Lin, observing over her shoulder.</p><p>

"whats that?"</p><p>

"restraining order. You would think that they would have done this the first time their daughter was kidnapped.." Lin muttered deadpan. Yep, restraining orders and kidnapping, totally normal and chill.
Kya was clearly not having it.</p><p>

She crawled into Lins lap, sitting on her thigh and playing with her hair. And of course, Lin continued sorting through papers and files.</p><p>

Kyas a tease. shes always been a tease, most likely will be until her old age. So, she shifted her own knee between Lins thighs and grinned at her mischeiviously.</p><p>
Lin tensed and her eyes turned to saucers.

"what are you doing..?"</p><p>

"pretend im not even here."</p><p>

"as if i could do that." she grunted. </p><p>

"fine, you wanna finish writing that first?" Kya deadpanned. </p><p>

"I can concentrate on both." said Lin as she lifted her body barely enough for Kya to move against her.</p><p>

And so, whilst writing papers and sitting with her beau in her lap, she indeed could concentrate on both.</p><p>
Kya, on the otherhand couldnt

"are you gonna sit there and stare at me all day?" Lin murmured, </p><p>

"for someone who finds paperwork more interesting than sex, you're awfully eager."</p><p>

"maybe these goddamn papers are so boring that only you can spice them up.” Lin teased.</p><p>

"uh huh.."</p><p>

Lin didnt look up from her papers. she simply closed her eyes and shifted in her chair, offering Kya her neck.</p><p>

"wowww. not even a word of acknowledgement for the girl whos about to make you scream her name." Kya looked offended, but Lin could see right through her pouting.</p><p>

"well, get on with it." she opened her eyes.</p><p>She did exactly that.</p><p>

Kyas knee ground between Lins thigh, and she pushed her paper works away, letting them fly off her desk. She offered Kya her bare neck, raking the collar of her uniform to push it away.</p><p>

Lins hands began to wander while Kya moved against her, first squeezing Kyas ass and then snaking up her body to her chest. Kya melted at Lins touch. The voice in the back of her head wanted so badly to let Lin do whatever the hell she wanted, But she remembered her main goal.</p><p>

or not..</p><p>

So, just as Lin reached her high she pulled away, nicking Lins chin with her finger.</p><p>

"what are you doing?" Lin whined, glaring at Kya.</p><p>

"see you tonight baby" Kya winked, pulling Lin in for a deep kiss, but she pulled away before she could get too caught up again.</p><p>

it isnt platonic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the fourth kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluffy shit, this is super short but i have something fun planned for the last chapter soooo</p><p>also im possibly gonna write a kyalin fic with this timeline, so yeah :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya seldom was afraid. seriously, fear wasnt even in her vocabulary.<br/>
And yet, when her girlfriend came home battered and bruised after work, the only thing she did was be afraid.<br/>
Her mother had warned her, 'dating a cop is dangerous. you dont know which day they might be sucessful, and which day they'll be cut down by a triad.' Katara knew the pain. She knew what happens to people in that field, the fear, turning to things like cactus juice and alchohol, But it didnt stop Kya. "Lin is safe. shes smart, she wont get hurt."</p><p>She was wrong.</p><p>So, when Lin staggered into their apartment, with bruises adorning her skin and her hand clutched over her ribs, Kya was scared.</p><p>

really, damn scared.</p><p>

 She wasnt used to it. Lin had always been safe, she'd been cautious, and she never got hurt. So, you can imagine Kyas suprise.</p><p>

She rushed up from her spot on the couch and ushered Lin to lay down, and immediatly got to work.</p><p>
 It was a tactic she'd learned from her mother, when really necessary, extract water from the air. And right about then, she didnt have much time to get up and pour water, so her resorted to her mothers tips. </p><p>

"what happened to you? i swear on the spirits, i'll kill whoever did this." She muttered while peeling Lins uniform off, since she didnt have the energy to metalbend it away.</p><p>

"Triads." Lin attempted to sit up, but Kya nudged her back down.</p><p>

"no moving."</p><p>

XXX

morning light spilled in through cheap blinds, casting a yellowed glow over Their silken sheets. </p><p>

After Lins 'near death' scare Kya had laid her down in bed, leaving her in a somewhat groggy and pained state. Unlike most nights, where Kya would sleep like a baby, she lay awake. Every single thought raced through her head. </p><p>
"will this be the last time this happens?" </p><p>
"will she be okay?"</p><p>
"what if i lose her."</p><p>

So, it was a relief when she woke to Lin sleeping soundly next to her.</p><p>

She scanned Lins body, looking for more blackened bruises or blood, and smiled when she found no signs of further damage.</p><p>

Lins eyes fluttered open and Kyas smile widened, </p><p>

"morning chief." Lin rolled her eyes, and Kya supressed a giggle.</p><p>

They both laid there, with Kya grinning at her like an idiot. Everything about this was perfect. The way their bodies folded into eachother, Lins arm wrapped around her, their legs tangled in a knot, Lins hair across the pillow, brown with streaks of grey.</p><p>

Lins thumb grazed over Kyas cheek, brushing over her lips, her jaw, and resting on her neck.</p><p>

And spirits, Kya had never been in love with a person more.</p><p>

"i love you." Kya whispered.</p><p>

three words, alot of impact.</p><p>

“i love you." a smile crept over Lins face, emphasizing  the crinkles around her eyes when she smiled.</p><p>

she slowly flipped ontop of Kya, dragging her lips along her neck and collarbone.</p><p>

"i love everything about you," She whispered, kissing the nape of her neck softly.</p><p>

"i love how smart you are," She kissed her forehead.</p><p>

"i love your beauty," She kissed each of her cheeks.</p><p>

"your strength" She brought Kyas knuckles to her lips.</p><p>

"and that stupid smile you get when i do cheesy stuff," She kissed the tip of Kyas nose.</p><p>

"just kiss me, dork." Kya murmured, fingers grazing Lins  back, but being careful to avoid her bruises.</p><p>

And she pressed a long, deep Kiss to Kyas lips.</p><p>

Thats it, the fourth kiss with Lin beifong.</p><p>

And it was everything Kya wanted. Lin barely ever said things like "i love you" or showed affection in that way, so this was special. Like a rainbow after the storm. Kisses after a death scare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive been eating mac and cheese for lunch for 4 days in a row. someone help me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the fifth kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this takes place during lok, the time period after korra beats unavatuu, honestly when i wrote this my brain pictured them as being younger but honestly who knows  :)<br/>I DID RESEARCH ON INUIT LAST NAMES AND MADE KYAS "Amagoalik" IDK MAN, IT WORKS</p><p>yeah, toph, su and opal are here, it fitted with the story oke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya takes a deep, nervous breath, and Jinora places a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring grin. </p><p>“You look beautiful aunt Kya” Her neice assures her, and Katara nods from behind her.</p><p>Kya takes a deep breath and stares at herself in the mirror. She finds herself feeling melancholy. if only her father was here to see his little girl marry the love of her life.</p><p>“I wish dad was here."</p><p>Katara envelopes her in a hug, being careful not to disturb her dress. "he would be so, so happy for you, Kya." she offers a sad smile</p><p>Her eyes are stinging and her feels as if shes going to throw up. He should be here.<br/>
-No. Korras here. Korra is him, and..Kya resents that. Its not that she hates korra, its that she hates her father for leaving. He chose a peaceful death, which was his way of saying that he was leaving to die with katara, at the air temples. he left them. he didn’t say a word to Bumi and Kya, just up and left.</p><p>“Kya? are you ready yet” Tenzin calls out from the doorway.

Kya twists around, but jinora closes the door in his face.

“daddy you’re not allowed to see her! you might tell aunt lin and then the wedding is cursed!”

</p><p>“i’m almost done tenzin!” Kya yells from her spot infront of the mirror.

she’s getting married. she, wreckless, carefree, Kya is getting married. she’s in a room full of her loved ones. her mother, asami, her nieces, her sister in law,and yet, she feels unsteady.</p><p>

She shouldn’t, she knows that. her mother and pema are masters at this kind of stuff.</p><p>

meanwhile with Lin...</p><p>

She’s surrounded by imbeciles.</p><p>

Lin beifong, esteemed chief of police, is getting married, and her “crew” is Korra, Bolin, Su, Opal, her BLIND mother, and occasionally tenzin slips in and out to check in on her.</p><p>

Yep, the most important day of her life, and she’s got a blind woman, an incompetent tomboy, and her sister and niece. Bolin is a mess, and he’s already crying even though Lin is still in her robe  
</p><p>Su grabs her arm, and smiles at her in the mirror.</p><p>"you look so, so beautiful."</p><p>and she does. Her greying hair is half up, and held back by a metal clasp. with an abundance of coaxing from Su and Opal, she had worn makeup. just enough to make her glow, eyeliner, a bit of green on her eyelids and sparkly gloss on her lips. usually, Lin absolutely detests makeup, but Su is very, very persuasive.</p><p>republic city is bustling with talk. Lin knew there'd be controversy over a huge ceremony to celebrate a same sex couple, but she stood her ground with the council, and they allowed her to hold her wedding.</p><p>everything is perfect.</p><p>“alright then, lets get you into your dress."</p><p>Lins heart leaps. Shes not one for frivolous things such as weddings, but she decided that for her special day, she wanted to go all out.

</p><p>Bolin and Korras mouths drop as she steps out from the bathroom.</p><p>Korra whistles and Bolin just stands there, grinning like an idiot.</p><p>"what are you looking at?" she snarls.</p><p>Korra rolls her eyes. still the same old hostile chief.</p><p>"LIN! are you ready? we're starting in five minutes!" Tenzins voice booms from outside.</p><p>“We're ready!” Su yells back</p><p>"girls, go out there and stand at the altar-you too bolin."</p><p>lets check in with Kya..</p><p>Katara opens the door, and Kyas breath escapes her.</p><p>Everyone had left the dressing room five minutes ago, leaving her alone with tenzin "up you go"  he said.</p><p>the courtyard is decorated in ways Kya never knew were possible. traditional water tribe decorations hang from the walls and blue flowers drape the altar, but metal flowers and abstract statues are fluttering around. This must be Su's doing..Kya supposes she got the metal clan to do bend the flowers so they open and close to the beat of the music.

</p><p>Kyas hair flows down her back in a ponytail, and her dress is perfectly tailored to look as if shes floating.</p><p>seriously, she looks like a princess. her dress is made of white fabric that has slight undertones of blue, with a plunging neckline and long, flowing translucent sleeves.</p><p>Jinora, katara, ikki, asami and pema are wearing pale blue dresses, as Kya had requested. Tenzins suit is a dark navy blue, as her man of honor, with a metal flower pinned to his jacket.</p><p>Kya wore a flower as well, a metal clip in her ponytail.</p><p>Bumi grins at her widely from his seat, and it reminds her of her fathers toothy grin.</p><p>She arrives at the altar, with tenzin on her arm. he kisses her on the cheek and squeezes her hand.</p><p>"i love you." he whispers, and he moves back to stand with the girls.</p><p>Then Lin steps out.</p><p>Kyas eyes widen and she supresses a huge smile. She cant believe this woman is going to be her wife.</p><p>As i said, Lin doesnt wear dresses often. originally, she wanted to wear a tux, but Su persuaded her to wear a dress. much unlike Kyas flowing white dress, hers is dark, almost black, with teal undertones. The dress has thin black straps that go over her shoulders, and it bunches at her waist, then flows out over her legs. she looks so, so beautiful that Kya has to force her self to keep her mouth closed instead of yelling from the hills, "THATS MY WIFE!"
</p><p>Su is on her right side, hooking her arm through Lins and keeping her steady. Shes wearing a dark green dress, with killer heels and silver clips in her hair. 

On Lins side of the altar, Korra and Opal stand in pale green dresses, and Toph, Bolin and two of Su's sons stand in dark green suits.
</p><p>All eyes are on Lin, and for once, she feels so, so damn beautiful.</p><p>It warms her heart to know that so many people are here. Her mother, her sister, her neices and nephews. Hell, half the city is here.</p><p>‘You look amazing' Su whispers, and then, with one squeeze of her hand, she steps back.</p><p>A smile spreads across Kyas face as she meets Lins eyes.</p><p>A man from the water tribe speaks, and the music stops.</p><p>Long ago, Lin would have scoffed if someone had told her that she was going to marry. She was a hotheaded kid, with a fresh scar on her face, and a drive for sucess. Now, shes helplessly in love.</p><p>“Will the necklace bearer please come forward?"</p><p> meelo struts down the aisle with A hand woven betrothal necklace on a blue pillow. Lin had spent months weaving it for Kya, and it had payed off.

"and now for the ring?"

Kya insisted on Lin having something for the wedding too, so she'd bought a ring, with two marks etched in it. The marks represented Lins scars, and god, Lin had never loved someone so much. Kya knew exactly what to do.

</p><p>“Now that our brides have their necklace and ring, you may say your vows.”</p><p>Kya picks up the necklace, and beams at Lin.</p><p>"Lin beifong," She says. "you are one of a kind. Years ago, when i had my first kiss with you, we were nineteen, and i was trying to spite my cheating brother. You opened your heart to me in ways that no one has ever done. You went from a cold, closed off person, to the love of my life. I love you. I love you, i love you. I dont say it enough, but i do. you are the only person i've ever truly loved, and trust me, i've met many, many women. you helped me when i went through the darkest times. When my father died-" She chokes on her words, and see's a tear fall from kataras eye.<br/>
"-when he died, i felt alone. But you lit my world up."</p><p>She brings the necklace to her neck, and tenzin steps forward to fasten it under her ponytail.</p><p>"Kya Amagoalik," Kyas nose wrinkles when she hears her full name. "-you, are crazy. Youve shown me life. Like you said, i was a closed off, angry person, and you changed that. You made me feel something, for the first time in years. because of you, im not the 'lonely, old maid beifong'-" Toph scoffed. "-im Lin beifong, the woman whose helplessly in love with you. Nothing will ever change that, so thank you. thank you for showing me the light."

</p><p>She slips the ring onto her finger, and looks up at Kya.</p><p>"are there any objections to this marriage?"</p><p>Lins half expecting a crowd of flaming homophobes to burst in, but the room is silent. </p><p>"do you, Lin beifong take Kya Amagoalik to be your wife?"</p><p>"I do." tears sting her eyes.</p><p>"do you, Kya Amagoalik take Lin beifong to be your wife?"</p><p>"I do." no, not today. She'll be damned if shes letting a few tears ruin her makeup.</p><p>"you may kiss the bride."</p><p>and with that, Kya gives her a big grin and pulls her in, pressing a long kiss to her lips. Her fingers rest on the faint marks of Lins scars, and Lins hands travel to her waist.</p><p>The crowd explodes, and Lin can see Bolin, Bumi and tenzin crying.</p><p> </p><p> "I never thought my sister would be as in love as she is now," Su's giving a speech, and Kya grins from her seat next to Lin. "Kya brought light into her life. I havent been a good sister. I'll admit it, im not the most put together person. I scarred my sister permenantly, and when I wasnt there, Kya was. So all i can say, is thank you. thank you for saving my sister, and may you both live the happy fairytale you were meant to."

Theres a round of applause, And Bumi stands up.

</p><p>“Honestly, i cant beleive my little sister is married to Lin beifong." in true Lin fashion, she rolls her eyes. "Kya was always a 'free spirit', she never listened to anyone, and she was constantly searching for something. Purpose, i beleive she called it. anyways, Kya was always a goof. When our little bro-" he slaps tenzin on the shoulder."-when he did fancy air bender stuff with our dad, Kya was always there to entertain me. She would make jokes, tell stories and waterbend. When i was little, i thought Kya was MY older sister. She spent so much of her life trying to keep me from falling into the rabbithole of thinking you arent enough, so thank you. Thank you Lin, for making my girl so happy." He lifts his glass, and takes a long swig.

Lin sips champagne while Kya cheers and laughs, but silently thanks Bumi.</p>
<p>

XXX</p>
<p> Bumi spins Kya around over and over, until shes tripping over herself, and he pulls her close.

"im happy for you, little sis." he whispers to her, loudly enough that she can hear, but not loud enough that others can.

"She makes me happy. really, really happy."</p><p>"i know she does."</p><p>meanwhile, Su and Lin are indulging on a bottle of cristal, And Su's face suddenly goes serious.</p><p>"Lin..Im sorry. I'll never be able to come to terms with..with what i did to you."</p><p>"neither will I" She scoffs</p><p>"im trying to apologize! be serious for one moment."</p><p>"uh huh..." Su sets her glass down, but Lin continues sipping slowly</p><p>"I cant fix what i did, but i can say sorry. I was a stupid, hotheaded, did i say stupid?, kid. And i realize i should have known better but-"</p><p>"I forgive you." Lin murmurs over the rim of her glass.</p><p>"you do?"</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"okay..well let me finish my monolouge,-"</p><p>saved by Kya.</p><p>"allow me to steal my wife for a second,"</p><p>Lin gives her a grateful look and she winks, pulling her out of her chair.</p><p>"Lets dance!"</p><p>Kya spins her somewhat awkwardly, and pulls her close.</p><p>“that was a..riveting ceremony." Lin whispers</p><p>"dont i know," A smile spreads across Kyas face, and she meets Lins eyes.</p><p>“Kya Beifong..I like it." She murmurs</p><p>"i thought i was taking your name?"</p><p>"yeah but.. Lin 'Amagoalik'..?" Kya wrinkles her nose. "it doesnt sound right."</p><p>Lin opens her mouth to tell Kya that she loves her, but gets interrupted by none other than 'team avatar II' themselves.</p><p>"awwwww" Bolins mouth is wide open, Mako looks somewhat embarassed for obvious reasons, and Korra and Asami are just holding hands and smiling.</p><p>Kya eyes their intertwined hands and gives Lin a looks that screams</p><p>"my gaydar is ringing" </p><p>Lin could spend the rest of her life with this woman.<br/>
No- She IS spending the rest of her life with this woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes ik the age difference is wrong, just pretend that theyre the same age.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>